The SDRC Tissue Culture Core Laboratory has received heavy and enthusiastic use during the past four years, with more than 40 investigators utilizing its services. The laboratory has served effectively in facilitating the acquisition, preparation, and culturing of tissue and cells, which are critical, yet time-consuming and expensive aspects of skin-related research. Moreover, the laboratory has served as a focal point for discussions among SDRC investigators, leading directly to several novel collaborative research projects that address skin biology and diseases of the skin. Objectives are to: 1) assist in applying modern technologies and methodologies to skin-related research by providing skin tissue and cells; 2) reduce the costs of skin-related research by systematizing and synchronizing tissue/cell procurement and culturing processes; 3) ensure the quality of tissues and cells being studied, and the safety of investigators; 4) promote further inter- departmental discussion and collaboration on skin-oriented research; and 5) apply the knowledge that we gain to fundamental and clinical questions about skin disease in humans. To achieve these goals we will continue to: 1) serve as a reliable source of skin tissues (Human and Mouse Skin Banks), 2) purify and culture different cell populations from human and mouse skin, including specimens biopsies from patients with skin disease (Cell Bank), 3) provide, in a cost-effective manner wide panels of monclonal antibodies and growth factors for different cell types (Antibody and Growth Factor Banks), 4) purchase tissue culture reagents in bulk quantities and to develop sharing mechanisms, 5) monitor the quality of tissues and cells, and ) provide training in isolating and culturing of cells from skin. These services should promote skin- oriented research of high quality and with reduced time and expense. As evidenced by the extensive use of this laboratory and the growing need for services, the continued support for the Tissue Culture Core is essential for the continued progress of the SDRC.